


Melt.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Oral, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soothe your poor aching man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt.

Rei stood under the flowing water, his eyes downcast. It hadn’t been an easy day. He felt an increasing amount of pressure to do well on the swim team, as he was the new captain. And being still relatively new to the sport, he still had a lot of unease about being put into the leadership role.

The shower curtain moved aside and he felt your arms slip around his stomach and grasp in front of him. His vision was impaired without his glasses, but he turned to your figure with a soft smile.

“Hi”  
“Hey, what’s new?”

He shrugged and rested his hand over yours.  
“You feeling okay sweetie?”  
“Hm? Oh, sorry, just..kind of a rough day”  
“Hm”

You held him closer to your chest and kissed the back of his neck

“Well, I can’t make it all better, but I can make you feel better.”

He started to ask you what you meant but you cut him off by pressing his back against the tiled wall. You sank to your knees in front of him and began to rub his thighs. Oh. That’s what you meant.

Your lips travelled along his shaft, pressing kisses here and there. Giving him an occasional swipe of your tongue. Your ministrations made it easy for him to get hard rather fast. Small pants and sighs flowed from his mouth. His hands dove for your hair and gently gripped, tugging your hair lightly. Rei’s head lolled back as you took him into your mouth and began sucking and licking.

Your pink tongue darted out to swipe around the head of his cock, your hands firm on his hips. He allowed his hands to gently guide you up and down his shaft.   
“Y-yes, more…please just…more”

He groaned out and bucked his hips against you, eager to slip further down your throat. You happily obliged, bobbing back and forth, sucking his cock eagerly. His moans made his whole body vibrate and gently tickle you. Water ran down your beautiful body and stimulated your nipples. Your hand was between your thighs, pleasuring yourself as you got your boyfriend off.

His hand smacked against the wall and his breath became choked in his throat as he released his hot cum inside your mouth. You swallowed every last drop and pulled away, giving Rei time to catch his breath.

He smiled down at you softly “Thank you.”


End file.
